


【DC/Tim中心】 confidentiality

by KUKON



Series: 小紅鳥中心-confidentiality [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUKON/pseuds/KUKON
Summary: 說個笑話，羅賓殺人。





	【DC/Tim中心】 confidentiality

**Author's Note:**

> ＊作者的智商造成人物智商的下降  
> ＊一切請以batfam向來看待  
> ＊ＯＯＣ有  
> ＊我真的愛蝙蝠家，我的內心充滿的波動但我的手不受腦子控制

 

 

_說個笑話，羅賓殺人。_

 

 

 

在提姆的頭差一點撞上他心愛的蝙蝠電腦前，一個蝙蝠標從他耳邊擦身而過直直地豎立在通訊螢幕上，他的眼睛盯著那該死的還冒著黑煙的蝙蝠標，腦子在慶幸著五分鐘前的自己已經把大部分的資料存到自己私人的伺服器上。

 

「該死的惡魔崽子。」提姆一臉麻木地把自己摔回蝙蝠椅上轉向羅賓，乾澀的喉嚨發出74小時除了吞食外沒有運作的第一句話。

 

「不用客氣，德雷克、我正在拯救你可悲的生命。」達米安還穿著羅賓的裝備，不過披風和多米諾面具已經被拿下，專屬於達米安·韋恩惡意嘲諷的冷笑豪不客氣撲向提姆。

 

提姆翻個白眼，蒼白的手指揉著隱隱作痛的眉心，他完全不想知道為什麼清晨五點羅賓不回房睡覺反而來找自己麻煩——才怪，他當然知道羅賓為什麼來找他。

 

「我要知道格雷森發生什麼事，他失蹤八個月，我知道是你替他隱瞞蹤跡的。」達米安的話讓提姆挑眉，讚揚的吹了一個口哨「精彩、合理的猜測，然後呢？」提姆用著嘲諷滿點的冷笑拍手「給你一個提示，我不是最後和迪克見面的人。」

 

達米安瞇起眼睛，微微地壓低身體、一隻手握緊了身側的武士刀，喉嚨發出肉食動物被冒犯後的低吼「你在找死，德雷克。」兩人的談話戛然而止，空氣中的煞氣如同火藥被點燃後的倒數計時，兩人雙雙做出了戒備的動作，全神貫注地注視著眼前的敵人。

 

達米安的憤怒完全在提姆的意料之中，他很清楚一旦達米安發現這幾個月他所收集到的資訊大半都是錯誤的後會直接來找他。提姆繃緊全身的肌肉，雙眼死盯著面前那頭被憤怒沖昏頭的小怪物。

 

「我想這個時間並不是兩位少爺在這裡造成難以清理的髒亂的理由。」韋恩家處於金字塔最頂端的管家，阿爾弗雷德推著早餐介入到兩隻小鳥之間的爭吵。

 

結論是他們誰也沒討到便宜，在阿福走進蝙蝠洞前達米安拿著武士刀砍了他兩刀、他也拿著蝙蝠標在達米安身上戳了幾個洞，然後阿福下達了指令，他們兩個得把蝙蝠洞清理乾淨，包括蝙蝠屎，否則代價是失去咖啡豆和小甜餅的兩週。

 

——該死的惡魔崽子。提姆咋舌。

 

 

＊＊

 

 

哥譚的碼頭是罪犯們最常出現的地點之一，尤其在夜晚更是邪惡狂歡的開始。

 

同時也是最容易出現流血事件的場所。紅羅賓站在屋頂上，觀察著離碼頭上那些形跡鬼祟的犯人們。

 

“Ｂ，發生什麼事了？”他看見蝙蝠俠連上他的通訊頻道。

 

“羅賓失去聯繫，他的座標在你附近、你去看看狀況。”蝙蝠俠的說道。這讓紅羅賓不得不把注意力從碼頭轉到聯絡器上“但稻草人......”

 

“我會親自送他回阿卡姆，你找到羅賓後直接回去。”紅羅賓皺起眉頭，試圖用不贊同的眼神改變蝙蝠俠的決定。“稻草人的恐懼毒氣還在分析，你需要幫手。”

 

“不，我可以處理、神諭會在線上幫我觀察敵人的動向。”

 

“紅羅賓，我會看著蝙蝠的、羅賓那需要有人去找他。”

 

紅羅賓語塞。很好，連神諭也站在蝙蝠那，二對一、蝙蝠隊獲得勝利。

 

接下來都沒有人說話，蝙蝠俠和神諭有些不約而同地在阻止他的加入。紅羅賓沈默了幾分鐘，他屏住呼吸，來來回回地輪流打量兩個人。

 

“好吧，你們贏了。”紅羅賓面具下翻個白眼。該死的蝙蝠控制狂。

 

 

＊＊

 

一個臉上有疤的大鬍子甩了甩手，又憤憤地往倒在地面上的羅賓踹了一腳。

 

「聽著，只要稻草人那裡出了差錯、就立刻把羅賓殺了。」大鬍子說到，滿是蔑視地往羅賓身上吐了一口痰。

 

「蝙蝠俠才不會在乎這些小鬼的命，羅賓都換到第幾個了。」其中一個帶著黑帽子的人嗤笑道，把玩著剛拿到手上的Uzi「這些小鬼如果有這麼重要，蝙蝠俠就不會讓他們待在這裡。」

 

「不，蝙蝠俠很在乎他的知更鳥，但遠遠不及他的原則。」在陰影處的金髮打手打斷黑帽子的冷嘲熱諷，他拉下面具，一個蝙蝠烙印印在他的腮幫子上「另外殺了羅賓是黑面具的條件，別忘了做這行的要懂的誠信。」

 

羅賓冒著冷汗，把手藏到了斗篷下。他的腦子簡直像被數以千隻的針刺入，耳邊傳來忽遠忽近的尖叫和咒罵，恍惚間，他的眼前被紅色佔領。

 

 喀噠一聲，他釋放出一頭失控的野獸。

 

「這小鬼是不是怪怪的？」

 

「快開槍！他解開手銬了！」

 

 

＊＊

 

 

紅羅賓找到羅賓時已經遲了，他只找到一個被恐懼毒氣控制的羅賓，而羅賓一動也不動的站在屍體之間，血液從他的腳下蔓延開來。那一刻，紅羅賓感覺到體內身為提姆的那部分在尖叫，同時羅賓也發現他，男孩尖叫著朝他丟出蝙蝠標。

 

紅羅賓的雙手握住羅賓的手腕和前臂將他拉遠，右手摟住羅賓的身體，左腳向左前方為支點，右腳對羅賓進行掃拌，同時間右臂和肩膀對著羅賓的胸部同時用力，將羅賓擊倒，他用膝蓋抵著羅賓，控制住羅賓的關節，費盡力氣把羅賓壓制在地面上，而他的身上還扎著兩個有倒刺的蝙蝠標，手臂被劃出了一道幾乎快能見到白骨的傷痕，鮮血順著身上的傷口滴在羅賓身上。

 

鎮定劑的效用如他預期稍為控制住了羅賓的情緒，但情況依舊糟糕，達米安開始胡言亂語、不停地唸著父親和母親，中間參雜好幾種不同的語言以及尖叫，而他臉上的面具早在打鬥中已經不知道掉到哪裡，那一雙被恐懼的淚水和瘋狂的憤怒佔滿眼睛彷彿在向紅羅賓控訴著他的失職。

 

「不！父親！」第二支鎮定劑埋入達米安手臂時，新一輪的尖叫和掙扎又開始，達米安仍試圖扭過身子從他身上咬下一塊肉來，他只能用全身緊緊地抱住達米安的四肢，讓他不能動彈，一邊「噓——噓——」或是「沒事的，我在這裡。」的在達米安耳邊安撫著他，用盡耐心防止達米安再次失去自我。

 

可能是十分鐘、半小時或是更久，達米安終於停止尖叫，可能是鎮定劑的效果也可能是達米安的身體太過疲勞，提姆沒有放開達米安，他能聽到達米安嗚咽的呼喊著他的父親。

 

提姆垂下眼簾，吸入恐懼毒氣的滋味他深有體會，大概所有蝙蝠家的人都明白那種自己深愛的朋友、家人在自己眼前死去的後怕，恐怕        在今天過後體驗過這項家族傳統又會增加一人。

 

「晚安，惡魔崽子。」一片寂靜中提姆的低語在嘆息中消失。

 

 

＊＊

 

 

達米安微微地睜開眼睛，他的腦子像糰被丟在廚房地板的廚餘一樣噁心的讓人想吐，兩眼不太能聚焦，他花了好幾秒才辨別出身上的披風屬於誰，達米安試著讓身體倚靠著牆起身，他不記得發生什麼事，就算試著去回想、但空氣中的血腥味和身體上的疼痛讓人無法集中，他抓著紅羅賓的披風一步一步拖著身子向聲音來源的方向走去。

 

達米安停下腳步，放輕呼吸聲側著身子躲到了柱子身後，他的瞳孔微微放大、呼吸有些混亂，剛才的一瞬間他看見紅羅賓扭斷了那些罪犯的脖子。

 

「那傢伙才 **不可能**.....」.達米安摀著發疼的腦子再一次陷入黑暗。

 

而耳邊又傳來一聲清脆的喀噠聲。

 

 

＊＊

 

 

為什麼每一次，每一次惡魔崽子都喜歡在他工作結束前來搗蛋。提姆扶著抽痛的太陽穴，忍著把手裡的咖啡砸出去的衝動，那是阿福給的最後一杯咖啡。

 

「說吧，找我有什麼事。」提姆原本就估計達米安可能醒來後會來找他，但他沒預料到達米安會這麼怒氣沖沖地拿著他的武士刀架在他的脖子上「先說我不會告訴你有關化工廠的任何線索，這個案子歸紅羅賓。」

 

「我不是為了這件事來的，德雷克。」達米安低吼，架在提姆脖子上的刀鋒已經劃出了血絲「你是準備跟陶德搭伙是嗎？像你前面那個失敗者學習他的風格。」

 

「我知道我在做什麼， **羅賓** 。」提姆答道。

 

達米安噤聲，神色怪異的盯著提姆，臉色難看的就像吃了一大碗的蒼蠅「你最好知道自己在做什麼。」

 

直到達米安怒氣沖沖來來又憤恨不平的離去後，阿爾弗雷德才敲開提姆的房間，帶上他拿手的小甜餅及三明治「提姆少爺，我能問問是什麼事讓達米安少爺這麼生氣嗎？」面對阿爾弗雷德的質問提姆露出了一個乖巧的笑容。

 

「 _什麼事也沒有_ ，阿福。」

 

 

 

 

**羅賓保守著紅羅賓的秘密，而紅羅賓保守著真正的秘密。**

 

 

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 猶豫過這次的主題，老實說四少的主線我每想一個否認一個，然後最終還是以殺人作為秘密來延伸。但我不認為殺人在達米安的觀念中有什麼不對，有鑒於他過去的生活環境，但他願意遵守蝙蝠的不殺原則，他不殺、卻不是不能殺，同樣的我也傾向提姆是個能殺的人，陽奉陰違是提姆的拿手好戲
> 
> 蝙蝠家真正遵守內心不殺規矩的可能只有大蝙蝠和大少……電影那部分就先和善的忽略掉，以及各種壞掉版本的老爺，你們懂的。
> 
> 所以讓事情複雜一點點，相信我，大米絕對不會是最慘的那個。
> 
>  
> 
> 簡略版：
> 
> 達米安以為提姆殺了人，然而事實是提姆讓達米安認為他殺了人。  
> 但認為提姆殺人的達米安卻什麼也沒說，同樣隱瞞了那個晚上看到的事。


End file.
